The Game Of Love
by partygirl204023
Summary: The night before the games Katniss and Peeta kiss. Will this change the way the games play out?
1. Kisses on the roof

I don't own the hunger games. Please review.

Peeta pov

The girl of my dreams is here on the roof kissing ME. I have never been happier. She's so beautiful. I never thought I could ever get so lucky. Well I don't know if this is luck. We go into the games tomorrow. She could die, I could die. "Peeta?" Katniss' voice interrupts my thoughts. "Yes?" I reply. "What are we going to do? I-I I love you. Only one person is going to come out of that arena alive. I can't live without you." Katniss sobs throwing her face into her hands. "Hey," I begin as she lifts her head back up. "We're going to be ok. I love you too. We can team up ok Kat? We can stay together ok? I can't lose you." I whisper holding her close. "You know how beautiful you look right now?" I say smiling. "What I wouldn't give to keep you here with me. I want to just freeze this moment right here right now and just live in it forever." I say. "Come on, we have to go to bed. I'll stay with you if you want." I say taking her hands and lifting her up. She gives me that breathtaking smile and I can't help but pull her into another kiss. She places a hand on my chest breaking away from the kiss. Her other hand cups my cheek. I smile. We walk to her room. She pulls me in and we kiss passionately. She tackles me and we fall to the bed. We fall asleep in each others arms. I know she's awake now. She just doesn't want to leave. I kiss her head. "We'll be ok. We'll stay together. I love you." I whisper softly in her hair. She squeezes me in reassurance. "I love you too." I never want to lose this girl so I have made up my mind. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her, even if it costs me my life.


	2. Love me

I dont own the song perfect two. I also don't own the hunger games

Katniss pov

I kiss Peeta one last time before having to tell him to leave so I could get dressed. He gave me a playful pout as he left the room. He always knows how to make me smile. I'm in love. Oh Peeta, why did you have to be called? The morning goes by in a flash and before I know it, I'm dressed and am in the tube. Peeta is across the field we prepare as the count down continues. 5…4…3…2…1. I bolt towards Peeta. We run into the woods. He grabbed a book bag and we raced through the forest, together. We stop running when a knife goes through the air and hits Peeta. He falls on the ground. "Ow!" He exclaims. Thank God Peeta grabbed that bag. Its full of first aid supplies. "Good thing you got the bag." I say tearing a hole around the knife to reveal a deep stab just above his knee. I help Peeta lean up against a near by tree. I spray some disinfectant and bandage his leg up. "Are you strong enough to walk Peeta?" I ask taking his hand. "I don't know God, I'm useless now." He answers. "Peeta Mellark, you are not useless. Its only a minor set back. Here let's find a shelter." I help him up. I take his hands and guide him to a cave not to far away. I lay him on a rock. I take off my jacket and put it under his head. I take this time to see what's inside the pack. Its filled with medical supplies, water bottles, and a sleeping bag which I wouldn't mind sharing with Peeta. I look down and notice Peeta is crying. "Oh Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask abandoning the pack and rushing to his side. "Last night. When we kissed I promised myself that I would keep you alive at all costs. I don't know how to do that with my leg. I don't want to lose you." He whispers attempting to sit up but fails and lies back down. "We'll figure something out ok? For now you need to rest." I say planting a kiss on his forehead. He holds out his arms to me. Without hesitations I run into them. I lay my head on his chest as he strokes my hair. "I wrote a song for you Kat. Wanna hear it?" Peeta asks shyly. "Aww sure Peeta." I answer sweetly.

" You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain

And I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero

And I can be your sidekick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

Don't know if I could ever be

Without you 'cause girl you complete me

And in time I know that we'll both see

That we're all we need

'Cause you're the apple to my pie

You're the straw to my berry

You're the smoke to my high

And you're the one I wanna marry

'Cause you're the one for me, for me

And I'm the one for you, for you

You take the both of us, of us

And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

We're the perfect two

Baby me and you

We're the perfect two" Peeta says the last part and tears well up in my eyes. "Oh Peeta, that's so sweet." I whisper. "Well, I thought we would have more time to stay together. I thought we could get married and have kids. Katniss will you marry me if we both find a way to get out alive?" He asks. "Oh Peeta yes, yes I will!" I say holding him close. His blue eyes stare at me in excitement. "Really?! I love you Kat!" We kiss passionately. When we break away for air I say." I love you too." "What's wrong Kat?" Its just now that I notice I'm crying. "I'm just happy that your ok." I love Peeta. He is amazing and one day we will get married. He'll be a great husband. I just hope we can both come out alive. My life won't be worth living without him.


	3. Wish I could help

(Next day)

Peeta pov

I awake to a pain in my leg. I can't go back to sleep. All I can do is stare at my soon to be wife. Katniss lays peacefully in my arms. I smile as her Seam grey that I fell in love with years ago flutter open. "Morning beautiful." I say moving hair out of her eyes. "Hungry?" She asks. I nod. "I don't think I can be of much help there though." I say shrugging. "We'll find something you can do." She says kissing me. "I'm sorry Kat. I can't really do anything." I whisper. "Then let me take care of you baby." She replies whipping away some tears from my eyes. I give her a sad smile and kiss her head. "Will you be ok here while I get food?" She asks. "I'll be fine." I whisper. And with that she left her jacket with me and blew me a kiss from the cave entrance. I actually make a effort to ketch it. Is this what it feels like to be in love? If it is, I LOVE IT!

Katniss pov

Poor Peeta, he is so kind and helpful, I know he feels bad for not being able to help as much. I

wish we could escape the world of the games. I make a snare and grab some berries. I walk into the cave and find the love of my life holding a parachute. He has a small sunset orange cloth in his hands. I can't help but smile. "Hi." I whisper. "Hi." He replies. "A parachute came. I was going to wait but I couldn't help myself." He shyly says. "It's ok." I whisper. I look at the parachute. Medicine for Peeta's leg and bread. Perfect! Just as Peeta and I bite into our rolls a announcement plays through the air and I know we're gonna make it home.


	4. Nightmares'

I would like to thank every one for reading. It makes me happy to toknow people actually luke my writing. I would also like to send a shout out to my friend iCOKE.

Ch4

(Next day)

Peeta pov

Katniss and I can leave together. I can spend the rest of my life loving her. "Peeta I think you need to sleep." Katniss says drawing me out of my thoughts. "Oh um, ok. What about the medicine?" I ask. "Oh I almost forgot. Lay down." I do as I am told. I sit straight up once it touches my leg. "Sorry." She says as soon as she sees the pain in my eyes. "It's ok. So what is it spose to do?" I ask. "It's going to keep you from getting blood poisoning." She blatantly says. "Peeta?" She asks. "Yeah?" I reply. "I love you. No matter what happens in this arena, I want you to know that." She scoots closer to me. I wrap a protective arm around her and kiss her forehead. "I love you too." I say. We lay down on the hard cave floor. We could be anywhere and I wouldn't care as long as I'm with her.,

Katniss pov

I hope this medicine helps. I love spending time with him. His eyes are so perfectly blue I just can't help but stare into them every chance I get. He's asleep finally. He wouldn't stop arguing about who would take watch. He finally gave in and let me watch. I love watching him sleep. He's so cute! I carefully brush his bangs out of his face and plant a kiss on his forehead. He moves in his sleep a lot. Sometimes it's due to the nightmares that him and I have both had quite a few times. I actually think he's having one now. "Peeta, it's just a dream." I shake him awake. "Katniss thank God your alright." He pants. "Yes, I'm alright. It was just a bad dream. It's over now." I hold him close and rub his back. He places his head on my shoulder and returns the hug. I look down at Peeta's leg and see that all that's left is a scratch. "Peeta look." I exclaim. "Woah, that stuff really works." He replies astonished. "We can get out of here. We're the only team left." I whisper. "We can get married!" I say immediately. "Yes! We can go home!" Peeta exclaims. I kiss him passionately. "I love you Katniss!" Peeta exclaims. "I love you too Peeta." I say.

Peeta pov

I stand up and smile proudly. "Come on Kat." I reach for her. She takes my hand and we grab our stuff. We walk toward the exit of the cave. We can make it we can have a life together! We walk hand in hand through the forest. I'm so nervous, I know I should be nervous because we could die at any moment but I'm actually nervous because I'm with Katniss. My cheeks are bright red. Oh, what this woman does to me. Just then I hear a scream and Katniss falls. Oh no.


	5. Poor Rue

Ch5

Peeta pov

A little girl lands in Katniss' arms'.

"Please don't kill me." The little girl begs.

"What's your name?" I ask getting eye level with her.

"R-Rue." She stutters.

"Well I'm," I begin.

"Oh I know who you two are. You're Katniss and Peeta." She cuts in.

"Yeah, Rue do you want to join us?" I ask.

"Sure. So is it true? The star crossed lovers of district 12?" She asks standing up.

"I like to think so." I answer. Katniss nudges me in the arm.

"You two make a cute couple." She says. I hold Katniss' hand and we begin to walk through the forest once again.

"Who wants to hunt?" Katniss asks.

"Me." Rue and I say at the same time.

"I'll take the bow." I add. Katniss looks at me like I'm crazy and a smile spreads across my face. "I'm joking, Rue and I can pick some stuff."

"Ha ha ha sooo funny Peeta." I hear Katniss call out sarcastically from a distance. Rue starts laughing.

Katniss pov

Peeta is so good with kids. He was so kind to Rue. I look forward to us getting married. I hear a cannon and all I can think about is Rue and Peeta.

"Peeta, Rue!" I race through the forest. Peeta is sitting right next to Rue who has a harpoon in her chest. Tears stream down his face.

"I-I turned away just for a minute and she screamed. I saw Cato and he was already running when I got here." He sobs. I run next to him.

"Oh Rue, God I'm gonna kill Cato if it's the last thing I do!" I sob angrily. I sob into Peeta's chest. "You-You two need to win this together. You guys are perfect together." Rue mutters.

"Can you sing?" She asks. I nod and begin.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow." Her eyes shut and her heart stops. I sob into Peeta's chest. Another cannon goes off.

"It's ok Katniss." Peeta whispers.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left." Peeta says sadly.

"Oh Peeta." I hold him close. We walk toward a field of dandelions. Peeta and I pick some and place them around Rue. Peeta and I hold up our 3 fingers and walk away so the hover craft can pick her up.

"Fox face was the first cannon. The stupid berries did it." Peeta mutters sadly.

"It's not your fault Peeta, I promise you it's not." I say taking Peeta's hand in mine squeezing it reassuringly. For a second I see a smile flicker across his face.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too Kat." He replies.

"Kat? I like that, it's cute. I need to make a nickname for you" I giggle.

His faint smile returns. I hope the odds are in our favor.


	6. Cato, I'LL KILL YOU!

Ch6

Peeta pov

Katniss picks more of the poisonous berries in hopes that Cato likes them. The guilt is almost unbearable. Poor Rue. It's all because of me. A loud growl fills the silence as it gets darker. "Katniss, did you hear that?" I ask.

"Must be the finale." She mutters.

I, not being as good with being quiet like Katniss keep breaking twigs and crushing leaves under my feet. I don't think I can ever be a hunter, I'm too loud. Baking is more my kind of thing. The growling got louder and louder. I finally pin pointed a shrub that the noises have been coming from. I inch closer and closer to it. A the breath is knocked out of me when I'm thrown backwards.

"Katniss!" I yell. She hits the mutt perfectly with her bow. We are chanced up the cornucopia. I boost Katniss up and she in turn helps me. The mutts are practically tearing up my legs. Thankfully she got me up it time. We climb all the way to the top only to face the one other tribute, Cato. I curse inside my head as I notice. When he attacks Katniss I throw him over my head like a sack of flour. As Katniss fights to ketch her breath Cato puts me in a choke hold. Katniss grabs her bow and places the arrow in drawing to her cheek.

"Go on shoot, then we both go down and you'll win." Cato says.

I can't make out the rest of his monologue. I'm too busy sending Katniss a message. In blood, I draw an x over his hand. She ketches on and in no time lets go the arrow lose. I kick Cato in the chest causing him to fall off the cornucopia and the mutts take it from there. Katniss, being the good person she is fires a mercy shot. Cato's screams stop and I feel a wait lift off my shoulders as a cannon fires. I feel Katniss place a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and am pulled into another one of her breath taking kisses. Her hands run through my hair and I enjoy our moment together.

"We did it Peeta." She mutters between kisses.

"You, did it. I was in a choke hold." I chuckle.

"Yeah but you gave me the signal, pulled him off me, and kicked him off the edge." She continues making her point.

"Okay, maybe we did it together." I say caving in.

"Damn right we did." She laughs.

"I love your laugh." I sigh.

"I love yours too." She replies.

"When is that helicopter coming?" I say awkwardly.

"Attention tributes the previous revision allowing 2 victors from the same district has been...revised. Only one victor will remain. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor." I stare at Katniss in shock. One of us will have to die and it's not going to be her.


	7. Victors'

ATTENTION! I need to know if you all want me to continue to write this. Please Pm me and let me know.

Ch7

Katniss pov

NO! This can't be happening. I can't live without Peeta and I know he feels the same.

"Go ahead, shoot. You have a family to go home to. I have my dad and my bothers who actually care my mom," He trails off.

"They need to have their victor Kat." He mutters.

"No, they don't who says." I hold out the berries.

"It wouldn't be living without you Peeta." I whisper. He smiles a little.

"I'll die loving you." Peeta says as I pour some of the nightlock into his hand.

"Together?" He asks.

"Together." I reply.

"1, 2, 3." We whisper.

Just as the berries are about to touch my lip I hear a familiar voice.

"STOP, STOP. Ladies and gentle men, may I present the winners of the 74th annual hunger games?"

I gasp and pull Peeta into a close hug. I'm marrying the guy of my dreams. This is the best day EVER! I feel a couple of tear slip from my eyes onto Peeta's shirt. He holds me closer. Here is where our new life together begins.

IM SORRY IT'S SHORT, I'M LEAVING BUT I'M PLANNING ON WRITING WHILE I'M GONE. I HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE ONTO THEIR LIFE AFTER THE GAMES. PM ME AND LET ME KNOW. ANY IDEAS? A PREGNANT KATNISS? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. -Annie, the author.


	8. Marry me? I do WaitWhat?

The return of Katniss and Peeta.

Peeta pov

She has never looked so happy. I get down on one knee and do a proper proposal. She gasps as I begin my romantic speech.

"Katniss, every second I spend with you I fall more and more in love. You are perfect and in many ways I am flawed. I don't know what I did to convince you to love me but whatever it was I'm glad I did it. You except me, flaws and all. Through all our fights and disagreements I will always love you, all I ask is that you do the same. Katniss, will you marry me?" I ask opening the small velvet box. She covers her mouth with her hands and tears fall gracefully from her face. She nods profusely. I stand up and wipe the tears off her face. I hold her close and manage to slip the ring on her finger. We kiss for what feels like hours but hey, I'm not complaining.

"I love you so much Peeta." She whispers.

"I love you too Kat." I reply.

"Katniss Mellark, I like it, it has a nice ring to it." She mutters.

"I like the sound of it too." I agree.

"I thought you would like a real proposal." I add.

"Oh I loved it, Peeta." She corrects kissing me.

_ later_

The wedding

Katniss pov

My long white mermaid style dress clings to me. My hair is just past my shoulders and is curly. The white vail shimmers with glitter, Effie's choice obviously. Cinna made my dress, it's perfect. Haymitch has managed to sober up for the wedding, well for now at least. I'm nauseous, but I don't think its from all the nerves. I think I might be pregnant. After the wedding I plan on finding out but I cant cancel it for this. In my hands I hold primroses. In the middle of them is a single dandelion in memory of Rue. I hear the music play as Haymitch comes to my side.

"Ready sweetheart?" He asks.

"Yes." I say with a smile.

"Wow the boy really has had an effect on you hasn't he?" Haymitch laughs.

"Let's do this." I whisper.

The church doors swing open and all I can see is Peeta smiling. He's so cute! I gracefully walk arm in arm with Haymitch. We inch closer and closer to him. Once we reach the end Peeta takes my hands in his and I begin to realise that I'm crying. Peeta wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." The man began. I tuned out the rest of his speech until Peeta started his vows. I guess he wrote his own like me.

"Katniss, in my eyes you are perfect. I love your laugh the way you smile. If I listed all the reasons I love you we'd be here forever. I promise to be here for you at night when you wake up screaming from nightmares. I promise to be that light at the end of a tunnel. I promise to admit you were right when we argue. I promise to be your bread boy forever and always. Katniss I love you and as long as you know that I think we'll be ok." He finishes. Now I begin mine, I take a deep breath and begin my vows. "Peeta, your bright blue eyes are what get me out of bed every morning. I love how you smile no matter what situation we're in. You are my dandelion in the middle of spring. You even me out. I'll be your girl on fire. I promise to pull you along when I hunt even though you're WAY too loud. I promise to be yours forever and always. Peeta, as long as you are by my side we can face any and all challenges. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Now its Peeta's turn to cry.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be your husband?" The man asks.

"I do." I answer.

"And do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be your wife?" The man asks.

"I do." Peeta answers.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The man finishes.

Peeta wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. Cheers surround us. Peeta lifts me into his arms. I keep my arms around his neck for safety.

_1 week later_

Peeta pov

I think something wrong with Katniss. She's been throwing up a lot lately. This morning is no different. Could she be pregnant? Shut up Peeta, if she is she'll tell you when she's ready. I kinda hope she is, I mean, I would love to be a dad. I hold back Katniss' hair and rub her back.

"You ok Kat?" I ask as she stands up.

"I've been better." She replies.

"Kat, I'm starting to get worried about you. Do you wanna see a doctor about this?" I ask pushing myself off the ground.

"Well, I kinda know why. Peeta, I'm pregnant." She whispers. Thank you God!

"REALLY? Please tell me you're serious. I'm gonna be a dad!" I exclaim.

"Woah, someone is happy, but I know why. I know you're going to be a great dad!" She says pulling me into a hug. I break away and kiss her full on.

"You'll be a great mom. I love you." I whisper placing my forehead on hers. She wraps her arms around my waist pulling us closer.

"I love you too Peeta. Hey, do you have to go to the bakery today?" She asks.

"Um, yeah, I can take the day off if you need me to." I say running my hands through my hair.

"No, I just wanted to know, I love watching you bake. You look kinda sexy when you're baking. Throwing bags of flour over you head like it's no big deal. Oh, I'm not missing that." She giggles.

"I thought you were hanging with Gale today." I add.

"Crap!" She shout whispers. I chuckle lightly and kiss her cheek.

I walk out the door and wish I had more time to spend with her.

Katniss pov

I get into my hunting clothes. I carefully twist my hair into a brade. I sigh as I pass a picture of Peeta. I wish I hadn't promised Gale that I would hang out with him. I saunter out the front door. I wave at Peeta and blow him a kiss as I walk passed the bakery. He smiled and waves back.

I never thought I would be getting married to the baker. I always secretly wanted to though. I hope we have a boy. I hope our child looks just like Peeta. I reach Gale and I's meeting spot. I place one protective hand on my abdomen. I feel a presents behind me. I turn around and see Gale.

"Hey Catnip." He greets.

"Hey Gale, how have you been?" I ask.

"Good." He mutters. I pull him in for a hug. He returns the embrace. As I pull out of the hug, HE KISSES ME. I slap him across the face.

"Gale! I'm married, you can't kiss me. I love you but not in that way. I love you like a brother." I shout. I turn to go home when he grabs my waist.

"Oh Kat, you're not going anywhere." He mutters in my ear. Oh no.


	9. How could this get worse? Oh, thats how

Sorry I left it with such a big cliff hanger. I hate Gale so, I think all team Peeta fans are going to like this.

Ch9

Peeta pov

I take off towards the woods for my break hoping I'll see Katniss there. I hear someone screaming. Well, me being me I have to help. I almost fall flat on my face when I see it's Katniss and Gale is pinning her against a tree.

"Gale get off!" She screams.

"Yeah right. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you? Marry you? I," I don't let him finish. I throw him against another tree.

"Excuse me? What did you say to my wife? Ok I'm going to give you five seconds to apologies before I get really angry." I shout. He starts laughing which only enrages me more. I punch him in the face.

"You don't deserve her Gale. You can't treat a girl like that. Maybe that's why you don't have a girlfriend." I say giving him just enough time to punch me back. I kick him in the one place I know it will hurt. He falls to the ground in agony.

"You try anything like that again, I'll make sure you cant have kids. Got me?" I ask whipping the blood away from my nose. Gale nods and I go towards a sobbing Katniss. I help her stand up and pick her up in my arms. I kiss her forehead.

"Did he hurt you Kat?" I ask.

"No, but I bet he would if he knew." She replies placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Love you." I whisper.

"Love you too." She replies.

I walk her back to the house and call the bakery to let them know I'm staying home. She snuggles up against my side as we lay down on the couch. We both fall asleep. When I wake up I'm in a dark room. I try to sit up only to realise I'm chained down.

"Hello Peeta." A dark voice mutters.

"President Snow?" I ask.

"We've been expecting you."


	10. Let me see him!

Ch10

Katniss pov

I wake up in a dark room restrained to a chair. I swear, my stomach has grown in the past few hours. I fight the restraints but to no avail. The only sounds that fills this dismal room are Peeta's screams of agony that drive me to tears.

"Do you want to see him?" A voice asks.

"Yes please!" I beg. I'm surprised to see president Snow emerge from the shadows to release me from the chains. I really couldn't careless as long as I can see Peeta. I'm taken into a room identical to mine. I walk over to the right hand corner of the room and see Peeta. His head is in his hands and he is quietly sobbing my name. My voice is played through the room shouting things like "Peeta!" Or "Why did you leave us Peeta?" Us probably meaning the baby and I. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. His head bolts up at my touch. His face is covered in bruises, his left eye is swollen shut, and his eyes are filled with sorrow.

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaims. I run into his arms.

"Peeta what happened?" I ask.

"I didn't want them to hurt you so, I-I made a deal with president Snow. I told him I would let then do whatever it is they were going to do to you to me." He answers.

"Oh Peeta, you took a beating for me and our baby, you are amazing. I feel so bad for you Peeta. What are we going to do? We only have about 6 more months until the baby comes. We can't just sit hear and watch you suffer." I place a hand on my stomach.

"I have a plan." Peeta whispers. He removes a panel from the sealing.

" , surely you weren't trying to escape." President Snow whispers.

"Crap." Peeta whispers.

Two guards come in. One throws me against a wall. I slide down the wall clutching my abdomen.

"We had a deal Snow!" Peeta yells.

"Deals were meant to be broken. You're just too trusting." Snow spits back.

"Let her go!" Peeta demands.

The last thing I see as I'm being pulled out the door is two guards holding Peeta down as a needle goes into his arm.


	11. Save me Peeta!

Attention. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story over 2000 people have read this. I think this is my best story yet. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!

Ch11

Peeta pov

"Noooooooo Peeta!" I hear Katniss scream as a needle enters my arm.

"Katniss!" I yell. Memories of our life together pass through my mind. Kissing on the roof, the cave, proposing, getting married, our first dance as husband and wife, finding out about the baby. I can't lose her I have never felt this way about someone. I summon up all my strength and set my right arm free. I start punching who ever I can get but the only punch that matters is the one that hits Snow.

Katniss pov

I am sore all over. I feel alone. They won't let me see Peeta. I feel a gust of cold air. The door flings open and Peeta, yes Peeta is standing in the door way. He rushes to my side and unlocks me. He plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello lovely. Miss me?" He asks.

"Oh yeah I did." And with that I began to kiss him passionately.

"You know I would love to continue this but we have to go." Peeta chuckles. I blush and nod. We run out the door. Once we get outside I do something I never thought I'd do. I call Haymitch. He comes and drives us home. Just as I'm about to walk inside I hear Haymitch call us.

"Katniss, Peeta!" He yells.

"Yes?" I say annoyed.

"Congratulations on the 'bun in the oven'" Haymitch laughs. I roll my eyes but Peeta starts laughing at the baking pun. I smack his arm playfully.

"Why?" Peeta asks rubbing his arm.

"You know why." I say walking inside.

We lay down on the couch and lock the door.

"So where were we?" Peeta asks walking towards the couch. I wrap my arms around him.

"Oh now I remember." We begin kissing and I feel the baby kick. I feel Peeta smile against my lips.

"I love you." He says in between kisses.

"I love you too." I whisper.


	12. Paranoid

HI AWESOME READERS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER.

Ch12

Katniss pov

Today Peeta and I are going to go make sure that the baby and I are ok from what happened with Snow, as always Peeta will blame himself if anything happens. His hands are shaking as we wait to be called in. Only a few more months and then this will all be over. I squeeze his left hand and place it on my stomach.

"We'll be ok. Even if we aren't you did everything you," Peeta puts his finger to my lips.

"I could have done more Katniss, I should have tried harder." He mutters rubbing my stomach.

"Our little angel could be hurt and its my fault Kat." He adds. His words break my heart. He did what he could and more. He has been perfect to us. I look up at his blue eyes and see a tear trickle down his cheek and I can't help but cry too. He gives a small laugh.

"Sorry for upsetting you Kat. I'm sorry for saying all that, I should have just kept it to myself." He says looking down at his feet.

"Peeta, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was just crying cause you really believe what you said is true. As for keeping it to yourself, we're married Peeta, we don't need to do that. We're each others shoulder to cry on. It's ok Peeta. You needed to tell someone and I was here." I finish and place my hand on his knee. He takes my hand and places it on his chest where his heart is.

"Look at what you do to me Kat. This happens all the time as long as I'm with you." He whispers pulling my hand up to his lips and kissing it. I giggle.

"I love you." He whispers.

I try not to show my worry. What if he doesn't want to be with me when I get, you know...larger, because of the baby?

"Will you still think that when I'm 8 or nine months pregnant, cranky, and huge?" I ask.

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I? Katniss I have more then a few reasons to love you." He replies causing me to blush.

"Well, I guess I'm just being self conscious." I mutter not looking up at Peeta.

" ?" A nurse calls. Peeta takes my hands and helps me stand up. Here we go.


	13. how many?

HEY EVERYONE THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE KIND OF SHORT BUT IS AWESOME. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING. OVER 3000 PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

Ch13

Peeta pov

Katniss and I sit down as we wait for the doctor to come in. I hope they're both ok. I don't know what I will do if either one of them are hurt. I hold Katniss' hand and kiss it making her blush. God, I love this girl. The doctor walks in with an ultrasound machine. The doctor places a blue see through gel on Katniss' exposed abdomen.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" The doctor asks. Katniss and I nod.

"There's the heart beat...and there's the heart beat." The doctor announces.

"You said that twice." Katniss state's confused.

"Exactly there are two heart beats one for each baby." The doctor replies.

"Wait, WHAT?" Katniss yells.

I just stand there shocked. I can tell Katniss is trying to read my expression and trying not to cry.

"This is amazing, Katniss we're gonna have twins!" I say trying not to freak out.

"Yeah, I'm completely aware of that, but how are we going to take care of TWO other people when we can barely take care of ourselves?" Katniss asks looking scared.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help. I just, I just can't believe this. I'm going to be a dad to not one but two little angels and its all thanks to you Kat. Thank you." I whisper letting the tears stream freely down my cheeks. She does the same and I hold her close. The doctor instructs us to come back in three weeks. Katniss and I walk out the building hand in hand.

"Thank you Katniss." I say as we reach the house.

"For what Peeta?" She asks.

"For doing this, for carrying our children. It just brings me so much happiness knowing we're gonna have two little kids running around our house in just a madder of months and I have you to thank." I reply.

"Well, knowing you and your love for children this was going to happen sooner or later." Katniss adds.

I laugh as we sit on the couch. Just then the phone rings.

Katniss grabs it first. After about an hour long conversation Katniss says her goodbyes and hangs up.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"Finnick and Annie, you remember them from school right?" Katniss asks placing the phone on the table.

"How could I forget Finnick and Annie? I used to think they were the cutest couple, and then we kissed and got married and all that changed very quickly." I reply grinning from ear to ear.

"Well they told me that Annie is pregnant too." Katniss continues.

"Oh that's great! I can see our kids playing together right now." I chuckle ar the thought of a tiny Katniss and a tiny me running around.

Katniss smiles as I put an arm around her and place one on her abdomen. She lays her head on my shoulder and I start to finally after having all of the important people taken from me and harmed have started to be at peace. I know now that the only way the games changed me was for the better.


	14. Not again

Ch14

Katniss pov

(4 months pregnant with twins)

"I'm huge!" I exclaim staring at my self in the large bathroom mirror.

"No you're not. This is normal honey. You look stunning." Peeta counters placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You're just saying that." I whisper blushing. Does he really think I look stunning?

"No, I'm not. You are glowing." Peeta responds.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Peeta." I say making his lunch for work.

"You are you and that's all I need. Do you wanna come to work with me?" He asks.

"Sure, I love going with you to work it's just...your mom hates me." I mutter.

"Katniss she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't like that you make me happy." Peeta says kissing my cheek.

"I swear your father deserves better. He is so kind, I can see where you get that from." I add fixing the collar on Peeta's shirt.

"True. I told everyone about you being pregnant, but they don't know we're having twins, but the capital has already told everyone. Ugh, its so annoying. No privacy." Peeta complains.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you're the victors of the hunger games." I add.

"Come on lovely." We walked peacefully down to the bakery until I saw a tall figure that I knew well. My ex friend, my hunting partner...Gale.


	15. I'm not so sure about this

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR READING. THIS STORY HAS OVER 3000 VIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH, OH AND I HAVE SOME EVIL PLANS FOR LATER ON IN THIS STORY... (que evil laugh.)

Ch15

Peeta pov

"Go away Hawthorne!" I demand angrily.

"I just need to talk to you two for a second Mellark." Gale state's calmly.

"Ok, but if you touch her, I'll live up to what I said last time." I reply angrily.

"I understand, what I did was completely uncalled for. I just, I care for you Katniss and,"

"Well you sure do have a strange way of showing it." Katniss interrupts.

"Yes, I made a mistake and it will never, ever happen again. I promise Catnip. Please can you give me a second chance?" Gale pleads.

"I don't know Gale, I guess we could try." Katniss says looking at me hopping I agree. I nod.

"Thank you so much Katniss. You won't regret it." Gale shouts as he walks away. Something about this doesn't seem right. But what could it be?

Katniss and I spend the rest of the day goofing off in the bakery with my brothers'. We walk back home covered from head to toe in what once was spose to be a cake.

"Your brothers' are fun. I just think I'm going to have a hard time getting all this cake batter out of my hair." Katniss says. I laugh.

"Yeah, I would love to do that everyday, but then again there wouldn't be any cakes or pastries to sell." I chuckle unlocking the front door.

"Hey Kat?" I mutter.

"Yeah?" Katniss asks.

"I was thinking, maybe tomorrow we could have a romantic day, just you and me." I say looking at my feet.

"Sure, I would love to." And with that she plants a kiss on my cheek and runs upstairs with me trailing behind her. I'm so lucky to have her. And just think...all of this has happened because of a kiss on the roof.


	16. Romantic

Ch16

Katniss pov

I awake to the smell of BACON! Oh Peeta, I love you. This is going to be a great day.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Peeta says setting a plate in front of me.

"Good morning Peeta." I say kissing his cheek.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He replies.

"I hate surprises'." I complain.

"Well pretend you like them today. For me, please." He begs.

"Fine. Only because you cooked bacon." I reason.

"Great! After breakfast, you and I are going out." Peeta announces as I stuff my face with bacon. I nod and Peeta trys to hold in a laugh.

"If you were pregnant you would understand Peeta." I sigh.

"You know if I could, I would take your place in a second so you wouldn't have to go through this right?" Peeta asks sitting with me.

"Yeah, but that would be weird...oh now I have that image in my head, Ewww." I giggle. He laughs too.

"Yeah...that would be weird." Peeta agrees.

After breakfast I get dressed into a green dress that really showed off my 'baby bump'.

Peeta and I walk hand in hand to the meadow. We spend day talking about past times and memories.

"Remember when you, Prim, and I hand that snow ball fight?" I ask picking at the grass.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly Prim won." Peeta chuckles.

"That was fun." I add. Peeta and I lay down and look up at the clouds.

"That one is a cloud." I state.

"Wow...so creative." Peeta mutters sarcastically. I laugh and put a hand on my large abdomen.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Do you want to do the honor of painting the baby room?" I ask.

"I would love to." He answers. I smile. He truly is the most amazing guy ever!

"Good cause I can't paint, like at all."

We kiss just as the sun starts to go down. So romantic! Maybe we can be a some what stable family, just maybe.


	17. They're here

Ch17

Peeta pov (Katniss is 8 months pregnant with twins)

"Peeta, if you ask me if I'm ok one more time, you're sleeping on the couch." Katniss yells.

Hormonal Katniss, this is BAD.

"Ok got it. I'll be at the bakery um bye honey." I run out just in time before she throws a coffee cup. One more month of hormonal Katniss, it'll be worth it.

Katniss pov

God, STUPID HORMONES! I can't believe I threw a cup at him. Now I'm sad. I'm tired too. I'm gonna take a nap. I awake from my nap to a sharp pain. I'm having the babies I know it. I reach for the phone and call Peeta.

"Hello?" Peeta answers.

"Peeta hurry, I need to go to the hospital NOW!" No sooner do I finish the sentence before another pain hits me.

"I'm on my way Kat!" He hangs up.

(Several hours later)

"Peeta they're perfect." In my arms I hold Emily Rose Mellark and John Rye Mellark.

Emily has blond hair and Seam grey eyes. John has brown hair and blue eyes. They are both a perfect mix of us. I hand Peeta, Emily.

"She's gonna be a daddy's girl, I can tell." I say as Emily begins to laugh.

"And he's going to be a mommy's boy." Peeta adds.

I love them all. Our family is perfect now!


	18. He's back

Ch18

Peeta pov

(5 years later)

Two perfect kids, a newly pregnant wife. This is the best family I could ask for. Emily is my little baker. I always wanted a daughter, I'm happy we had one of each. John and I are hopping that Katniss has a boy so that there are more boys then girls, then again I wouldn't mind a girl either. Emily and I are baking cookies while Katniss and John go hunting. I really wish she didn't go hunting because of the baby, but I can't exactly stop her. All of us sit down for dinner and eat in silence. After dinner we eat all of the cookies and the kids use me, as a jungle gym. I seriously don't think they'll ever get off. John has attached himself onto my back and Emily is on my leg. Katniss just laughs at me...not helping here Kat.

"Come on little spider monkeys lets go upstairs."Katniss says. Thanks for FINALLY getting them off. Jack slides down my arm and lands on the floor feet first...amazing. I tell the kids a story and Katniss helps me tuck them in. We say our good nights' and I love yous'. Katniss and I fall asleep peacefully. I awake to a scream. Katniss isn't next to me. I run into our children's room... no ones there. Their gone.

Only one person would do this.

The person I despise the most.

The only other guy who has told Katniss he loves her.

The man who once was her best friend.

Gale Hawthorne.

He kidnapped my pregnant wife.

Took my kids.

I'm going to find you Gale, even if it's the last thing I do.

No one messes with my family.

I TOLD YOU GUYS I HAD PLANS. IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOON WRITE A REVIEW OF MY STORY.


	19. Another day

WARNING TEAM GALE FANS AREN'T GOING TO LIKE THIS!

Ch19

Katniss pov

I awake to a heartbreaking sight. My two children are cuddled up next to me in fear. My leg is chained to the floor. My poor kids.

"It's ok, we're gonna be ok. Come here." I hold my arms open. They both burst into tears.

"Where's daddy?" Emily asks.

"I don't know sweetie, but he'll find us soon. He loves all four of us even though one of us hasn't even been born yet." I say gesturing toward my mid-section. Just then the door flings open.

"Hey Catnip, and...children of Catnip." Gale mutters walking towards us.

"They have names. Emily and John." I say disgusted by Gale.

"I could give a crap Kat. They're disgusting off springs of...Peeta." He says Peeta's name through his teeth. I'm gonna kill him!

"No they're not! They're children Gale. What is wrong with you? Kidnapping a pregnant woman and her kids is low. Even for someone as cold hearted as you Gale." He slaps me across the face. My children gasp and hold onto me tightly. I hold me cheek.

"You're pregnant, AGAIN?!" He yells.

"Yes." I answer still in shock from him slapping me.

"Why? Why him Kat? Why not me?" Gale questions getting uncomfortably close to me.

"Because he cares Gale, because I don't go a day without thinking about him. He's the father of my children, my bread boy, my dandelion in the middle of spring reminding me that even in this strange and twisted world that not everyone is evil. That's why." I answer. He lifts me up by my brade and drops me. I instinctively wrap my arms around my abdomen.

"We'll see about that." Gale whispers leaving the room. My kids rush to my side.

"I love you guys. I'll keep you safe for as long as I live. He's just mad because I married your father. Don't worry." I whisper trying to hide my pain and worry for the baby. Peeta, hurry.

Peeta pov

My life is falling apart. Katniss and our kids were what made my life worth living. I'll find them. I know I will. I called Annie and Finnick. They're helping too. Haymitch has sobered up and has joined us. Prim has been in shock, so has her mother. I need Katniss like I need oxygen. I'll destroy Gale for what he's done! Every second we get closer and closer to finding them. I just hope we get there before some real damage is done to Katniss or the kids.


	20. BAD nights

THANKS FOR READING. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.

Ch20

Gale pov

Peeta will come for his family soon. My plan will fall into place and Katniss will be mine. Those kids of hers will become nothing but a memory. I gave her a chance to run away with me, but she refused. This is my only option. If Katniss knows what's best for her children's safety, she will comply. I'm sorry Kat, but you're definitely not leaving me now.

Peeta pov

We found Hawthorne's house. Thank God! I'm going to save my family. Finnick and Annie are staying at our house right now. Annie is 5 months pregnant. Finnick is freaking out. He's just like me when Katniss told me. Katniss. No Peeta stay focused. I cry ever time I paint because all I can seem to paint is her. If Gale has hurt Kat or our children, he will regret it. Lets just leave it at that. I hate going to bed at night. I'll dream about Katniss, the dream feels so real that I let my gard down and believe it only to wake up in the morning to realise she's gone along with our children. Tears well up in my eyes. Katniss and our children are the best things that have ever happened to me.

"What's wrong Peeta?" Finnick asks sitting next to me on the couch. I pull my hair with my hands and look down.

"Caught myself thinking about Kat again." I say sitting up.

"We'll get her back soon. Don't worry." Annie pipes up. I nod and walk upstairs dreading the next morning.


	21. Peeta find us

Sorry its short...but its awesome. Peeta is coming for you Katniss!

Ch21

Katniss pov

I feel someone's arms wrap around me.

"Go away Gale!" I demand.

"Gale? Come on Kat. Has Gale ever tried to comfort you?" A painfully familiar voice whispers in my ear.

"Peeta?!" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, its me Kat...its just me." He whispers looking me in the eyes.

"Daddy!" Our two children run up to him.

"Shhhhh come on lets get you guys out of here." He whispers lifting me up since I'm still wrapped in his warmth not wanting to ever let go again.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Oh crap! Gale!

"Just the guy I wanted to punch in the face." Peeta says placing me back on my feet.

Emily and John hide behind my legs.

"Do it Mellark. Punch me in front of your kids. I dare you." Gale challenges. Peeta looks back at me doubtfully I lift the kids into my arms so they face the wall. I nod. Peeta swings at Gale. Gale grabs Peeta's fist and throws him against the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Peeta!" I run to his side. He groans.

"No Peeta! Look at me. I need you, no we need you don't let Gale win." I whisper getting on my knees lifting him up and leaning him against the wall. I place kisses all over his face.

"Stay with me." I mutter.

"Always." He whispers kissing me back.


	22. Back

Sorry its short.

Ch22

Peeta pov

I'm in a painfully white room. I look to my right and see Katniss crying. I want to run to her side and kiss away the tears, but I'm in too much pain. She seems to notice my discomfort and comes to my side.

"My hero." Katniss giggles whipping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Clearly not very good one. How did we get here?" I ask.

"Shhh, calm down. After you passed out from the pain, Finnick knocked Gale unconscious and got us to the hospital. You did most of the work though." She says comforting me. I nod and give a slight smirk.

"Well than, doesn't your hero get a kiss." Katniss roles her eyes but does end up kissing me.

"They said the baby is fine. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, oh and Haymitch is watching the kids." Katniss adds.

"Why were you crying?" I ask.

"I was worrying about you. I tend to do that when I care about someone." She says smiling. I wrap my arms around her as I gesture for her to climb into bed with me. She's back. My wife is back in my arms.


	23. Almost complete

Author's note

I'm sorry the chapters are so short and are far apart. Your reviews really help me when I'm struggling with writers block I would like to thank ilovepeeta4ever. Thank you for reading.

Ch23

Katniss pov

I'm still wrapped in Peeta's arms. His hands are placed on my enlarged abdomen. His head is berried on the crook of my neck. I missed this. I missed not having to worry about being hit or the torture that I would have to endure the next day.

"Morning beautiful." I jump, startled to realise Peeta is up.

"Morning Peeta bread." I giggle.

"Peeta bread?" He questions as I turn to face him.

"A failed attempt at a nickname."

He kisses my forehead and chuckles.

"Needs a little work that's all." Peeta says in a conferring manner. I nod and get ready to pick up Emily and John.

Peeta pov

I've become extremely protective of Katniss. I love her, and I don't want to lose her again. After we get ready for the day ahead I plan not to let her ever shed a tear of pain again. Her face when she though I was Gale was so sad. She looked utterly terrified. I don't push on the subject though.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah. You look great Kat. You really do." I say taking her hand.

"Thank you." She places a hand on her abdomen. I smile

"Only a few more months." She mumbles. I chuckle.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine." I whisper kissing her cheek. Only a little while longer till our family is complete.


	24. My Beautiful Family

Author's note

This is the last chapter, sorry you guys.

Ch24

4 years later

Peeta pov

My beautiful family. Katniss hasn't changed a bit, she still looks like herself. Amy is our youngest child. She has my blond hair and green eyes. Emily and John are back in school and haven't stopped making me proud. Gale is in jail. Haymitch is...Haymitch, but he has managed to sober up for the kids. The kids work at the bakery with me on the weekends. I still suffer from the nightmares as does Katniss, but we're here to comfort each other when no one else can. Our children live relatively normal lives and I wouldn't want it any other way for them. Our life has changed for the better and I have our kiss on the roof to thank for that.

ATTENTION

I'M WORKING ON A NEW STORY. YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT! WHAT IF KATNISS WAS PREGNANT IN THE QUARTER QUELL? PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES. I'M SOOO PROUD OF THIS ONE. YOU ALL HAVE MADE WRITING THIS STORY AMAZING. DON'T WORRY I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A SNEAK PEAK OF THE STORY SOON. BYE.


	25. Preview

THIS IS A NEW SNEAK PEAK OF MY STORY ARENA BABY.

Why, why did this have to happen to us? Peeta has wanted this child for so long and now this is like taking that chance from us to have a family. I only have a few weeks left. I cant have this child in the arena. Snow will kill our child the first chance he gets, and Peeta and I will break. No, this is what be wants. He wants us to be afraid, but guess what, Katniss Mellark, is never afraid.


End file.
